disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Pym
Yellowjacket, also known as Ant-Man and Giant Man (real name Henry "Hank" Pym) is one of the first five founding member of the Avengers. He is a brilliant scientist, and is the love interest of Wasp. Pym was originally just the first Ant-Man before being suceeded by Scott Lang and Eric O'Grady, but has gone on to have several super-hero code names depending on what abilities he is using. When he shrinks and uses his insect-controlling helmet, he is called Ant-Man. When he grows, he is called Giant-Man. When he both shrinks and grows, he's Yellowjacket. Hank Pym was created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and Larry Lieber. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In Africa, Ant-Man was studing Vibranium when Klaw and his mercenaries attacked him. He defeated them and asked Janet to stop the ants from eating the shrunken down mercianaries, which did not make her feel happy. Janet found Hank's research boring and battled Whirlwind. Ant-Man helped her because he didn't want her to get hurt. Wasp defeated Whirlwind and placed him in the Big House. When Nick Fury wanted her and Hank to join S.H.I.E.L.D., Hank refused, but Wasp liked the idea of joining S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Breakout, Part 1 In the Big House, Ant Man is interrogating with Mad Thinker about what he talked with Whirlwind that something will happen, which Mad Thinker replied that not what but when it will happen. Ant Man gets surprised that the jails are mysteriously opened and that the prisoners are walking out. Ant Man engages in a fight with Mandrill and King Cobra and evades them both, but is captured by King Cobra. Mandrill attacks Ant Man, but counterattacks with a kick and shrinks. He goes behind King Cobra and grows back to normal size to punch him. He gets assaulted by Griffin, but tried to dodge by shrinking and got pushed to the wall and fell down and changed back to normal size to cushion the fall. He then gets into a fight with Whirlwind with the latter winning and holding him. Griffin tries to assault again, but Ant Man dodges by shrinking and gets freed by Whirlwind who got pushed by Griffin. Ant Man falls down, but gets caught by Wasp. ''Avengers Assemble'' Ant-Man united with Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Wasp and took down Graviton. He helped form the Avengers. When Hulk was being controlled by the Enchantress, he tried to get Hulk to stop attacking the other avengers. He later helped them defeat Enchantress. Hulk then left the team. Ant-Man and the other avengers found Captain America frozen in ice, thawed him out, and later fought Doughboy and defeated him. He saved Iron Man from Wonder Man and tried to get him to the Arc Reactor, but failed. Wonder Man was saved by Enchantress, who let him join the Masters of Evil. Ant-Man helped Black Panther and the Avengers save Wakanda and defeat Man-Ape, Klaw, and HYDRA. When the Avengers left, he stayed behind to study Vibranium. He saw the Leader's speech that told him and the world that they would be affected by Gamma. However, his plans were stopped by Hawkeye, Thor, and Hulk. Masters of Evil When the Masters of Evil attacked the other Avengers, Hawkeye and Black Panther picked up Ant-Man from Wakanda and distracted Zemo and his team while Ant-Man got supplies for the fight. He helped free the others. While fighting them, Wasp warned him to run, but he freed her and the others. The Avengers eventually defeated Zemo's team. After the battle, Wasp wondered when Ant-Man got back from Wakanda. Later, He and Janet visted Carol Danvers and battled a kree sentry drone. Captain Marvel, Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor helped them fight the robot while preventing it from using its Nega-Bomb from wiping out the planet. Ant-Man got knocked out, but before telling Wasp that he loves her. after the robot was destroyed, He was taken to the hospital, where Wasp says that she is sorry for her attention-hungry behavior and asks him to repeat what he said before passing out, but never gets an answer. Kang the Conqueror Ant-Man, Wasp, and Thor brought Blizzard to Prison 42 and later Kang the Conqueror, who was trying to kill Captain America. He later showed Ant-Man and the other Avengers that Earth would soon be wiped out by the Kree and the Skrulls, but in the end, it was Captain America (he didn't realize that it was atually a Skrull that would wipe out Earth). The Avengers made it back to the present time and defeated Kang. Kang returned and tried to take over the world. Ant-Man programmed Ultron to fight the robots. Later, he and the other Avengers fougth Kang in space. Ant-Man got knocked out, but recovered when Wasp warned the others that if the time drive was destroyed, then Ravonna would die. Kang was defeated and imprisioned. Ant-Man and Reed Richards observed Ravonna, who was moved to the Baxter Building. When Malekith the Accursed unleashed the Casket of Ancient Winters and froze the planet, Ant-Man and Ultron fought the Dark Elf souls. They were fought near New York's universities. The souls were later defeated. Ant-Man watched Hawkeye shoot an apple when the power went out. Black Widow told him and the other Avengers about the Cosmic Cube. Ant-Man went with Hawkeye and Black Widow. They fought HYDRA agents. Hawkeye later fired an arrow with Ant-Man on it toward Baron Strucker's location. Ant-Man grew to normal size and punched Strucker. He later fought the Dreadnaughts and defeated them with the help of Hawkeye and Black Widow. Captain America defeated Strucker and then the Avengers celebrated their victory over HYDRA and A.I.M. Ant-Man thought of what would have happened if HYDRA won. Ultron Hank invented Ultron as a peace keeping robot, designed to help with his efforts to stop the fighting the Avengers were forced to do to stop criminals. However this robot gained sentience and came to the conclusion that the only way to save the world was to destroy the humans that inhabited it. Fortunately Hank developed Ultron's mind based on the Human mind. By that logic, he perceived himself as a threat and imploded. Hank then decides to leave the Avengers, thinking that it's his fault on creating Ultron despite Janet's protests. This Hostage Earth Hank arrives to save Wasp from the Abomination over the Norm Stone in the Arctic and holds off the Frost Giants long enough for Wasp to destroy the Stone. But as a result of them being teleported to Jotumheim as the others were on other realms. Loki's War On "The Fall of Asgard", he was startled by Frost Giants and attacked them immediately with the axe he grabbed in an intention of no longer being diplomatic to hostiles. After being almost defeated by the Frost Giants, he confessed to Janet that he loved her. While the Giants attempted to kill him, he was rescued by Sif and her Valkyries. Sif was impressed that a mortal can turn himself into a giant and can fight well. Hank then replied thanks. A Day Unlike Any Other Hank and Wasp were reunited with others who has made new friends while being stuck on other realms. Then they marched into Asgard to confront Loki and free Thor. But when Loki defeated them and attempted to kill them, Iron Man saved them and fought him to delay him long enough to stop him. After Loki's defeat, Odin and the Asgardians hailed them as true heroes despite they're mere mortals. Back on Earth, he left the Avengers temporarily to make up his mind. To Steal an Ant-Man Hank and Wasp had an argument at the Mansion and Hank see Ant-Man robbing a bank. Hank hires Luke Cage and Iron Fist to find the theif and it turn out to be Scott Lang. Lang steals Hank's Ant-Man costume to save his daughter Cassandra. Hank, Power Man and Iron Fist helps Lang to save his daughter. In the end,Hank allowed Scott to be the new Ant-Man, even though Scott wanted to return the suit to him. Yellowjacket After Hank Pym left the Avengers, he had been in a state of disorder before being visited by Iron Man and Wasp. When they visited him, he showed them his micro-prison. He quickly got angry at the two and told them to get out of his lab immediately. As the two left, an explosion happened in his lab that supposedly killed him. Hank had a funeral held for him by the Avengers. This would have been the first death of a member of the team. After the explosion, Hank became Yellowjacket and took matters into his own hands with supervillains. He took down the Serpant Society by blasting them with his gun and putting them in his micro-prison.He was pursed by Captain America and Black Panther, who told him they could take the supervillain he was facing at the time. He blasted the villain and began to fight the two. He stopped fighting when he saw Wasp. He was unmasked by Wasp during their next encounter. He had a stand off with some of the Avengers before his gun was knocked out of his hand, it exploded and they were all caught in the explosion. Hank revealed to them that he had been using his weapon as a way to keep the Serpent Society captive. When his gun almost killed them, he used his intellect to save them. After they were out, Hank told them Ant Man was no more and from that point on, he was Yellowjacket. He was allowed back on the team thanks to Wasp persuading Iron Man. Kree Threat When the Kree tried to destory the sun, Yellowjacket stayed at Hydro-Base while the other avengers went into space. When they tried to free Ronan the Accuser, he stopped them. Agent Brand informed him that Yellowjacket needed to defuse the Kree explosive, forcing him to retreat. He gave up on trying to disarm the Kree explosive, and shrunk it into the Microverse, where it detonates but harms very little, at that scale. Hank later revealed to Brand that he was merely making fun of her during the bomb diffusion, which earned him a sucker punch from her. Avengers Assemble Hank Pym aka Ant-Man worked with Iron Man and Falcon to stop the unstable Pym Particles from getting out of Avengers Tower at the time when Falcon's mother Darlene came to visit her son. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers ''Marvel Cinematic Universe [[Ant-Man|''Ant-Man (film)]] Henry Pym is due to appear in the 2015 Ant-Man film, directed by Peyton Reed. He will be portrayed by Michael Douglas. Appearance In his appearance, he wears a lab coat on his free time. Underneath is lab coat is his Ant/Giant-Man suit with a Pym Particle belt. When he is Ant Man, he wears a helmet that is cable of summoning insects of any type and emitts sonic frequencies. When he is Giant Man he wears a mask thats similar from the comics and animated series and films. In his civilian clothing, he wears a jacket and a lab coat. When Hank became Yellowjacket he changes everything about his appearence. He wears a black mask with yellow antennas and a black over shirt with a golden wasp on it and has sticks up that goes over his shoulders and reaches the top of his head. He also wears a yellow undershirt with black gloves and wears yellow leggins with black underwear over them and wears black boots. Personality Unlike his fellow Avengers, Hank preferred a more logical way to deal with villains. He had sympathy and saw potential in villains, such as Whirlwind, and preferred to use Violence only as a last resort. Hank was noted for being a pacifist, something none of the Avengers were. He was surprised by Wasp's liking of fighting and beating supervillains. After he became Yellowjacket, his tone of dealing with villains changed, possibly for the better. He was now more violent, such as punching several members of the Serpent Society in the face. He seems to have a personality disorder due to being isolated and became crazy inside his lab for many weeks without proper sleep or food besides pizza as Iron Man noticed in his messy lab, which made him think that he's Yellowjacket and Hank is another person. Relationships Wasp Wasp is Ant-Man's assistant at the university where he works, despite finding much of his work boring. In a bid for some excitement, and possibly to get Hank's attention, Wasp left to battle Whirlwind in one episode, eventually drawing Ant-man's attention and assistance in defeating against Whirlwind. Not long after, Wasp and Ant-Man attempted to contain the villains confined in the Bighouse during the events of the Breakout. Then after a fierce battle with the supervillain Graviton, they became two of The Avengers five founding members. Through the fights and adventures Hank and Janet have grown to love each other more and more. While they are still interested in each other (lacking any evidence to the contrary by the end of season 2 despite Hank's transformation into Yellowjacket), they are never shown to be openly romantically involved (dating). In the Episode The Fall of Asgard, Hank admits to Wasp's unconscious form that he loves her before growing to his Giant-man form and charging three frost giants to protect her. Ultron Ultron was Pym's greatest creation, (and failure,) based on Pym's own brainwaves, he was created to contain and hopefully rehabilitate the prisoners of the Big House. However during Kang the Conquerer's seige, the avengers found it neccessary to have Ant-man reprogram the army of Ultron androids for combat against Kang's forces. Afterwards Ultron's programming convinced it that its ultimate purpose was the destruction of all life on earth to restore "peace and order." This forced Ant-man to deactivate Ultron. Ultron's corruption deeply scarred Ant-man's psyche and was a large part of the reason he left Avengers in the latter half of season 1. Powers & Abilities *'Size Reduction': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Hank Pym is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. At this reduced size, he retains both his human sized strength and voice. While reduced in size, Hank typically rides a winged ant or is carried by Wasp to travel. This size has often been considered inferior to his Giant-Man form, but Hank has used it time and time again to great effect. The downside to this form is that Hank could be squished much more easily by foes. He is called Ant-Man in this form. *'Insect Communication and Control': Through the use of his Ant-Man Helmet, Hank is able to communicate with high order insects, such as Ants and Cockroaches. He can use the helmet to summon them from wherever they are, and can use it to command them to attack or surround enemies. Hank typically uses the insects as a binding force or to enter machines and disable them. *'Size Addition': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Hank is also able to increase his bodily mass and size, all while adding pound after pound of muscle to his frame. At increased sizes, Hank possesses superhuman strength, though it is almost inferior to both Thor and the Hulk. He is strong enough to lift enormous object and throw them incredible distances with surprising force, and was able to kick and fight the Abomination and throw him several feet away, and was also able to knock out the Asgardian Skurge the Executioner by smashing him under his hand. The downside to this form, as demonstrated in the test battle against Black Panther, is that Hank's larger body is a far bigger target than he is normally, and his pressure points are also larger and causes greater pain. While increased in size, Hank is known as Giant-Man, though he is mostly just called Hank by the other Avengers. Aside from his superhuman abilities, Hank is an incredibly gifted scientist, having developed the Pym Particles that gave both himself and Janet van Dyne their powers. He also created the Ant-Man Helmet, and is a Professor at the University that Janet attends. He is often considered dangerous for this intelligence, but is also noted as "Boring." by Janet. Equipment The suit he wears acts as conduit for his Pym particles with his powers being activating by the device on its belt. His helmet emitts sonic frequencies which Hank can manipulation manually, which are most often used to speak to insect-life and have them help him and the Avengers diffuse opponents, but as the frequencies are variable, it can be used as a weapon against opponents weak to certain sonic frequencies. He now wears an improved version of his Pym particle belt on his Yellowjacket suit. When in the form of Yellowjaacket, he uses a gun that when hit by its rays, is sent to the microverse. Trivia *Hank designed the Big House for S.H.I.E.L.D. with the intention of rehabilitating and reforming super villains. This is evident in the luxuries given in the individual cells of each supervillain. *He wears the same costume from the comics and other series but a little trimmed. *Hank took the longest absence of any Avenger in the series, totaling to 18 episodes for him to rejoin the team. *He only wanted to have peace with everyone, including the supervillains, but no one agreed with his pacifist words and actions. He eventually became Yellowjacket to meet the Avengers' needs. *He quit the Avengers when they were fighting the Serpent Society and he rejoined them in another fight with them. Gallery Promotional Ant-ManConceptArtPoster.jpg Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Ant-Man AntMan4.png PymandScott.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 02.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 01.jpg ScottandPym.jpg ScotttalkingwithPym.jpg On set Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg Michael-Douglas-on-ANT-MAN.jpg Marvel Animation The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 4dade26178ad6.jpg|Hank as Ant-Man Giant-Man EMH.jpg|Hank as Giant-Man Yellowjacket EMH.png|Hank as Yellowjacket Hank_Pym_EMH.png antmanstand.png|Ant-Man in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. ant-man-avenger-2.jpg Ant-manscottlang3.png 2319743-123.jpg.png Aemh ss45.jpg Yellowjacket_Proposal_Three.png Wonder Man10.png XhimZ.jpg The-20-best-superhero-animated-series-part-iv-avengers-emh.png AEMH.png tumblr_ms0t4onInC1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ms0t4onInC1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr mo2emuRAVi1rl14rno9 1280.png 04 ep 31.jpg Tumblr inline mwwo6uhVsf1s0scec.png AEMHTVR115.avi snapshot 01.17 -2011.01.13 13.09.50-.jpg Tumblr m6lqbopsFe1rw1lkmo1 400.png Antman.png Tumblr m63r3f59Ks1r7388ro1 500.gif Fantastic avengers.jpg Ant man and x-men.jpg Antman,Captain marvel,Robot man.jpg Ultron-AEMH.png S1E07-2-.jpg HankYellowjacket2.png HankYellowjacket.png Avengers EMH - Team.jpg UltronWaspAntMan.png Avengers Assemble Antman AA 3.png Ant-Man looking for the Hulk.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n4jl92l3YH1rl14rno9_1280.png ANT-MAN AA.png ANT-MANAA.jpg Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers hank-pym-disk-wars-avengers.jpg ''Video Games Marvelteamupantman.jpg Marvel team up ant-man Disc.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Scientists Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Animated Avengers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters